


giving each other a helping hand can become complicated so quickly

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, cow yuzuru, military camp ibayuzu, snake ibara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Yuzuru’s infuriating response was to smile and ask, “Did I worry you?”Ibara felt far more warm and fuzzy than he liked giving Yuzuru a glare and turning on his heel prepared to leave until he heard a groan from Yuzuru’s lips.“... What’s really wrong with you?” Ibara asked.Yuzuru hesitated, his eyes having momentarily closed now opening to peer at Ibara uncertainly. “It’s… My chest.”
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	giving each other a helping hand can become complicated so quickly

**Author's Note:**

> so the basic animal mechanics so i dont have to explain in fics is that more human lean with just some animal traits no different to cat/dog boy stuff except different animals.   
> yuzuru lactates has ears and a tail. ibara has red scales around his body its just another kind of skin for him, he also has fangs (no venom) and has two dicks.
> 
> you can consider this a prequel to the yuzutori fic i dropped earlier but unrelated aside from the cow yuzuru. military ibayuzu ages are kind of in the air and not specific in the fic so imagine whatever you want. personally i pictured them as shotas..
> 
> this was written more my usual style lmao enjoy and happy year of the cow titties

While you could hardly call it a proper break once Yuzuru and Ibara were done their tasks for the day they were allowed free time. The free time was pretty much just limited to dinner, showering and then sitting around in their room until lights out but it was still something.

Ibara was feeling the closest he got to being in a good mood. While their day had been as jam packed as ever there was limited scolding and the weather had been pleasant. The water in the shower wasn’t even freezing cold so he could enjoy scrubbing himself clean.

“I’m done Instructor. You’re usually finished before me, are you losing your touch?” Ibara asked, it was a little victory and he was the only one making things a competition but he still had to ask.

Yuzuru didn’t answer which was why Ibara finally looked over startled to find the blue haired boy was crouching on the ground. Yuzuru didn’t usually show any kind of weakness so Ibara ended up staring at him and walking over. 

The showers were all open and side by side but they were the only two in there. They always waited until the older men were done if they could for the better privacy. After a moment Ibara moved to join him, grabbing at Yuzuru’s shoulder and making the other boy look at him.

Yuzuru blinked, looking at Ibara and shoving his hand away. Yuzuru’s hands were shaking, it was strange and Ibara almost couldn’t believe it. “If you’re done you can go on ahead.”

There was no way Ibara was doing that. He wasn’t going to pretend it was anything like concern, he was just curious. 

“I’ll go when I’m ready. What’s up? Are you sick? If you’ve been sick all day and are going to infect me I need to know about it.” Ibara argued, clicking his tongue in irritation from the water droplets of the running shower hitting Yuzuru and splashing up at him.

Yuzuru sighed, his shoulders slumping though it hardly relieved the tension clearly through his whole body. “It’s not like I’m sick. I might have sprained something..? No… That’s not really how it feels either.”

Ibara couldn’t think of a single moment Yuzuru had messed up and injured himself. Though Yuzuru was probably completely capable of covering something like that up it would just be reckless in their situation to let an injury go untreated.

Just as Ibara opened his mouth to suggest it Yuzuru was shutting him down saying, “I don’t want to go to the infirmary.”

Ibara huffed frustrated standing up and putting his hands on his hips. “Then you must be fine. Stop wasting my time.”

Yuzuru’s infuriating response was to smile and ask, “Did I worry you?”

Ibara felt far more warm and fuzzy than he liked giving Yuzuru a glare and turning on his heel prepared to leave until he heard a groan from Yuzuru’s lips.

“... What’s really wrong with you?” Ibara asked. 

Yuzuru hesitated, his eyes having momentarily closed now opening to peer at Ibara uncertainly. “It’s… My chest.”

That was strangely specific. A bruise or cut was the first thing Ibara could think of but Yuzuru hadn’t been hurt. 

Yuzuru rose himself turning the shower taps off and slumping with his back against the cool tile wall. He breathed heavily like it was a fever rather than anything else so Ibara helped himself to move in closer and feel Yuzuru’s forehead. He didn’t feel overly warm.

Their eyes met and Ibara felt his face burning, they usually only ended up this close to one another when wrestling. Or when it was colder and they would climb into the same bed for warmth but they tried to not talk about that.

“Your chest.” Ibara repeated so he could change the subject and look anywhere but Yuzur’s face and his lips.

Yuzuru’s hands had automatically moved to block them, cupping his own body to protect his nipples from display. He didn’t resist when Ibara forced his hands down to get a good look at him but he still quietly whined in protest.

Ibara hadn’t been sure of what he expected to find but Yuzuru’s nipples leaking was the last thing he would have thought of.

While the first explanation should have been water since they’d just been showing it had more of a colour to it than water. That and even now when the tap was off the drops weren’t stopping to fall down Yuzuru’s chest.

Ibara looked over Yuzuru who was now blushing. He was usually pretty good at controlling his expression and always looking disinterested but this was clearly very embarrassing for him. The vulnerability being shown to Ibara was a lot and he wanted to think about what that could mean as little as possible.

Instead of asking, Ibara decided to just act on impulse, reaching a finger out to catch a drop and licking it up despite Yuzuru’s yell of protest.

Ibara nodded, “I guessed as much. I mean you are a cow aren’t you? It’s milk. Is that so surprising?” It had taken Ibara a moment to remember it himself but Yuzuru’s little horns and tails were that of a cow. 

Ibara could have made fun of him but he was a little sympathetic. His own snake genes made him frequently have the uncomfortable experience of having to shed his skin. Despite being only partially animal there were still a number of traits they sometimes had.

Yuzuru’s eyes widened like he hadn’t considered such a thing. So even he wasn’t all knowing. Ibara found himself feeling quite a bit smug that he had been able to solve something puzzling Yuzuru. Though in the end it was something pretty useless he succeeded in over him.

“I guess that could make sense.” Yuzuru agreed in a quiet murmur it seemed to have been a shock to his system. 

Ibara sighed feeling like he had gotten scared for nothing. “If it’s leaking you probably need to be milked. Isn’t that how it works?” Ibara asked.

“I doubt it. I just have to ignore it and it will go away.” Yuzuru’s lips were in a firm frown, really not liking the turn of events.

That was a boring response so Ibara decided to ignore him. If Yuzuru didn’t want to do it Ibara would just have to help. Laughing in amusement as Yuzuru’s guard was down too much, Ibara was able to quickly move his hands in and grope Yuzuru’s chest. 

Despite the developing muscles Yuzru’s chest wasn’t too hard it felt easy to be able to grope into the skin. Ibara felt himself jolt and squeeze together in surprise when right away a stream of milk spurted out from Yuzuru’s nipples and down covering even Ibara’s hands. That much was just from one squeeze.

“You’re pent up.” Ibara said as if to tease him but his voice kicking up in pitch from the surprise ruined any smugness he’d had.

Yuzuru shook his head but it wasn’t meant to be much of a response, he was reacting to the small hands still squeezing his chest.

Blushing darkly and being oddly submissive Yuzuru spoke in a quiet voice. “They ache… My chest… My nipples… It’s like they’re burning. But it felt good when you…”

Ibara was the one blushing now the mood between them changing so rapidly his head was spinning.

“I guess I can help you since you need it. Only because you look so pathetic right now.” Ibara said doing his best to act tough.

Yuzuru’s expression was too amused and fond. Whenever it felt like they were getting along and connecting his skin would itch. Ibara knew he couldn’t get comfortable and that the more they bonded the more it would hurt when Yuzuru left him. But in moments like this one when Yuzuru was within his grasp he couldn’t make himself let go.

It’s not like Ibara really knew what he was supposed to do for Yuzuru but he’d talked a big talk and had to walk the walk. Ibara cupped and squeezed at Yuzuru’s chest with more focus watching the way it heaved under him, Yuzuru’s breath quickening. 

It was really a good thing that Yuzuru was leaning against the wall already because he immediately looked distant eyed and unsteady on his feet. Yuzuru was reaching out and clinging onto Ibara’s arms but made no attempt to force him away.

Ibara had already tasted it before so he decided it wouldn’t be that strange if he helped himself to more. Yuzuru spluttered out some protest he didn’t even attempt to listen to letting his overly long serpent tongue flicker out and taste the milk that was pouring out from Yuzuru’s chest. 

“Ibara…” Yuzuru called for him in such a weak voice. Weak. Yuzuru was really under his control. It was an unusual way to get the upper hand but it was going to Ibara’s head all at once that he was the one with a power between them now.

Ibara smirked at Yuzuru. It was such a different expression he was earning out of him. It wasn’t quite revenge enough for all the times Yuzuru had made him feel insignificant or made training extra unbearable for him but it was a start.

“Yes? Does his Highness have a request?” Ibara asked teasingly, daring himself he moved his hands more pointedly letting his fingers squeeze at Yuzuru’s nipples watching the way he threw his head back and moaned as more milk spilled out making a mess of his chest and dripping down his exposed body.

Ibara stared down slowly, his eyes catching sight of the inconsistent flick of Yuzuru’s tail and the more obvious sight; that Yuzuru’s dick was standing tall. 

Despite having no parents or even a proper guardian to teach him Ibara wasn’t oblivious about sex. He’d walked in on enough of the adults around the camp to see and learn more than he would have liked. Of course those encounters usually also involved the sleazy cadets inviting him over and Ibara running as fast as he could until he was curled up somewhere alone so he could start to try.

He had started to think he might be entirely disgusted by the human body but seeing Yuzuru turned on so quickly because of him was much more rewarding than Ibara could have ever guessed.

“Don’t look.” Yuzuru tried to insist right away like there was any point to being bashful when Ibara had already had an eyeful.

Snorting and deciding to play it safe, Ibara forced Yuzuru to unhand him and pinned the other boy’s arms to the wall on either side of his head. It was too easy. In a moment of irritation Ibara realized Yuzuru was definitely allowing him to do these things and it wasn’t just him overpowering him. 

With a frustrated grunt Ibara clumsily moved in close to Yuzuru so his double headed cock would press in against Yuzuru’s. Ibara had seen enough sex sure but that didn’t mean he really knew how to start things all he could do was imitate what he had seen because he knew he was starting to get just as worked up from dragging those reactions out of Yuzuru.

Despite how frantic he had been Yuzuru was suddenly calm. Ibara didn’t want to think anything stupid like it was right to be pressed up against each other like that. Nothing was right they were just doing something stupid and impulsive to distract for a moment about how miserable they usually were.

Averting his gaze so he wouldn’t have to meet Yuzuru’s eyes any longer, Ibara moved to awkwardly thrust up against him. They were roughly the same size so it wasn’t too hard to match up. His cocks rubbed against Yuzuru’s body more than they managed to press in against Yuzuru’s own waiting member but the gratification of getting to do something so lewd together was still pretty impressive.

Ibara felt confident, he felt he could take anything that he wanted and would come out on top. And naturally he also felt good. Brief moments of curiously palming his own dick when he managed to be alone and his hormones were driving him mad couldn’t compare.

“Ibara.” Yuzuru was calling his name in such a needy way that Ibara couldn’t handle it. Refusing to answer him he lowered his head deciding to take Yuzuru’s closest nipple into his mouth.

Ibara felt victorious at the shameless gasp he earned swiping his tongue over the nub. He let a fang brush over it, the threatening edge leaving Yuzuru shivering under him even though when Ibara did bite down into him he took care to not bite with it into the more sensitive skin. 

He wasn’t really wasting much thought to process if he should be put off by drinking down Yuzuru’s milk, if it was all that different to normal milk it was definitely sweeter. Ibara was almost enjoying it and he had the room in his underfed stomach for the sudden drink that was for sure.

“Ibara.” Yuzuru said, this time with a more frustrated grunt pulling at Ibara’s hair. Along with the sting of having his loose hair ripped at Ibara had to deal with the blow of knowing Yuzuru escaped his hold so easily he almost hadn’t even noticed. 

Ibara quickly glared at Yuzuru but before he could demand to know what the other boy wanted so badly he was answered with actions rather than words. Yuzuru pulled his hair again forcing Ibara’s head that bit closer so he could still his lips in an opened mouth kiss.

The remaining milk that had been in his mouth grossly dribbled between them as Ibara responded on instinct, their tongues pushing back and forth. Neither seemed to be clear on what they wanted to do with themselves; they just had to throw themselves at the other hoping it would get them somewhere. 

Yuzuru was thrusting back against him. Ibara felt like that control he’d had before was slipping far away and like it was a fight or a competition to leave the other more weak in pleasure their bodies grinded together furiously. In all honesty they probably weren’t doing a very good job but it was more than enough for two horny boys who didn’t want to stop to think. 

The taste of Yuzuru’s mouth was yet another thing Ibara wasn’t expecting to enjoy so much but he felt like he could get addicted to it. The heat of his body, the way his soft body melded into Ibara’s touch and by this point they were both making noises that were lewdly echoing in the empty bathroom. 

Ibara’s hands continued to desperately squeeze into Yuzuru’s chest, relishing in the way it only made the dark haired boy thrash against him in pleasure not minding the wetness created between them. 

Yuzuru may have been calling his name many times throughout but Ibara had been a lot less aware of the way he panted Yuzuru’s name back. They were clinging to each other for dear life, shaking and moaning mindlessly chasing pleasure not even considering they could be caught dare anyone come by. 

Ibara could only feel pride as Yuzuru was the first one between them to still, tearing up as he created yet another mess between them by cumming. Ibara needed to squeeze Yuzuru’s soft flesh and fuck against his warmth a little longer before he was able to shoot release from both his cocks onto him. 

The moment Ibara let him go as if his legs had no strength Yuzuru let himself slide down the bathroom wall, gasping while catching his breath. He really was a sight for sore eyes, stupidly eroitc while covered in all different kinds of liquids. Ibara was sure he wasn’t fairing too well himself but he couldn’t be any worse at least.

When their eyes met Yuzuru smiled at him out of habit. “It’s a good thing we’re already in the showers I guess.” Was all he said and Ibara had to turn away. 

Were they going to pretend it was normal? Not making a fuss out of it was probably for the best. Ibara knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, to dream of there being anything more than a sudden lust between them. After all Yuzuru was going to leave and the more he cared about him the more it would hurt when he was gone.

“I’m not going to help clean you up.” Ibara insisted quickly like a brat.

Yuzuru laughed, not at all bothered and telling him, “I expected about as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> all the lactation is probably out of my system?? i'll leave the tags alone for now i swear. but if you want to support more of my writing, see my twitter exclusive content or get me to write for you check out my nsfw writing account @madayuzu


End file.
